I feel damn unpretty, not for long
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Rachel feels unpretty, Puck shows her otherwise. M FOR SMUT no real plot


**A/N I own nothing! Just pure smut no plot really lol :)**

Chapter 1

Walking into her boyfriend's room dressed in a cheerio's uniform, Rachel sat uncomfortably on his bed waiting for him to return from football practise. She didn't normally dress like this, no she usually dress in her sweaters and blouses that she loved and her short skirts; but there were two things Rachel realised that day. The first was she was dating Noah Puckerman, had been for six months... they had broken his record for the longest relationship he had ever been in, the second was that she wasn't pretty, wasn't a cheerleader, didn't have big boobs or a small nose. She wasn't Quinn, Brittany or Santana. Rachel had never been more in love in her whole entire life and she didn't want to lose Noah without a fight, so here she was; dressed in what she thought was a ridiculous outfit waiting for Puck to arrive home...

Xxxxx

Noah bursting out in laughter was not the effect she was going for. Upset and hurt, Rachel tried to walk past a laughing Noah but was blocked by his body.

"Babe," Puck smirked, "What are you wearing?" He asked touching the end of the cheerio's skirt.

"It doesn't matter." Rachel mumbled bright red with embarrassment, "I can't believe I did this." Rachel whispered trying not to cry.

"Rachel..." Puck mumbled realising that his girlfriend was seconds away from crying, "You look sexy babe."

"No I don't your just saying that." Rachel sighed trying to get past him but was once again stopped.

"Rachel, look at me." Puck asked softly, after a moment Rachel's watery eyes met his, "What's all this?" Puck wondered out loud.

"I'm trying to look pretty for you." Rachel said.

"Why? You are pretty; I love you just the way you are." Puck told her honestly.

"No you don't!" Rachel moaned with frustration, "I'm not Quinn or Santana, I don't have perfect skin or big boobs. My nose is big and my tits are small... I'm ugly." Rachel said brokenly.

Not being able to stand Rachel thinking so lowly of herself, he kissed her, hard and passionately, the kind of kiss that you only do when you are turned on or about to be.

"I don't want Quinn or any of those other girls, your tits are fucking perfect they fit in my hands perfectly." Puck mumbled against her lips, cupping her breasts to show her what he meant, "Your nose is fucking sexy as fuck, it gets me so fucking hard Rachel. My Jewish Princess." Puck grounded his erection into Rachel's thigh. "I fucking love you Rachel and you are the sexiest, prettiest, beautifuliest girl I have ever fucking laid my eyes on or had the privileged of fucking, no, made love to."

"Really?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

"Really, fucking, really." Puck confirmed before ripping the uniform off her. "I never wanna see you in one of these again, your sexy in your sweaters and short as fuck skirts." Puck smirked.

"Oh Noah, god." Rachel moaned when he sucked on her nipple; she loved that.

"Now I'm gunna fuck you nice and hard so you will know how much I love you." Puck told her.

"Hurry." Rachel moaned as she felt him pull away to undress, leaving Rachel laying naked on his bed, leaving a wet patch on his sheet from her wetness.

"Fucking dripping." Puck groaned as he pumped his cock to the site of his soaked girlfriend, after sliding his cock up and down her slit; Puck pushed into her hard and fast the way he knows she loves it. "Always fucking tight." Puck moaned as he pulled Rachel's leg up above his shoulder, then the other, before gripping onto her hips and began to pound into her.

"NOAH!" Rachel moaned, her wetness dripping down her thighs, "Faster." She uttered, squeezing her muscles around Noah's cock sending him into a frenzy.

"Fuck baby, do you like my cock inside your tight, wet pussy?" Puck asked rubbing her clit in slow circles,

"Mhm god yes Noah I love it." Rachel moaned.

"Have I been bad?" Rachel moaned out of no where causing Puck to nearly cum early,

"Yes you have, thinking your not pretty; I should fucking teach you a lesson." Puck mumbled darkly causing Rachel to cum hard and fast all over Puck's cock, because he's a stud he didn't blow his load at the incredibly sexy site in front of him; instead he picked her up; Rachel's legs wrapped around his waist automatically and her hands gripped onto his shoulders as he jackhammered into her fast and hard.

"Oh, fuck, Noah, right there... please, please." Rachel babbled in her lust induced phase.

"You like my cock inside of you baby?" Puck asked once more, this time when Rachel nodded yes, Puck suddenly pulled out making Rachel to whine.

"You can't have it." Puck smirked, "Use your fingers." Puck demanded.

"Noah!" Rachel complained,

"No if you want my cock again I wanna see you use your hand." Puck told her.

Knowing he wouldn't fuck her again if she didn't comply, Rachel slid 2 fingers into her soaking wet pussy and began to fuck herself.

"Not as good as my cock aye baby?" Puck smirked.

"No Noah, not as good." Rachel agreed as her hips lifted up from the mattress as she was nearing her second climax of the night.

"Fuck yourself harder Rachel." Puck told her, jacking himself off at the same time.

Increasing her speed, Rachel began to rub her clit with her other hand and came hard and long around her own fingers. Not giving her enough time to recover Puck moved her hands out of the way and slid inside her tight, wet pussy once more; only pounding into her a few times before they both came... together this time.

"You are fucking beautiful Rachel." Puck whispered just before she was about to fall asleep.

**A/N Smut anyone lol :)**


End file.
